The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of northern highbush blueberry known as a Vaccinium corymbosum hybrid referred to as ‘ZF05-196’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘ZF05-196’ was selected in Lowell, Oreg. in 2005. ‘ZF05-196’ is a nursery variety intended for the landscape and home garden markets. The variety produces high yields of medium sized fruit with nice flavor and firmness. ‘ZF05-196’ is is a mid-season variety, ripening after Draper (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,103) and before Liberty (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,146). The variety is very vigorous with an upright stature and attractive, long fruit clusters.
Pedigree and History: The new blueberry plant originated from a cross of ‘Duke’ (female parent, unpatented) by ‘Legacy’ (pollen parent, unpatented). The new blueberry plant variety ‘ZF05-196’ has been planted in replicated trials since 2007.
The new variety can be compared to female parent ‘Duke’ in that ‘ZF05-196’ is more upright, has longer fruit clusters, a higher yield and ripens about 2 to 3 weeks later.
The new variety can be compared to commercial variety ‘Liberty’ in that ‘ZF05-196’ has a higher yield, larger berries and ripens about one week earlier.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘ZF05-196’ has maintained its distinguishing characteristics throughout successive asexual propagations. The variety has been repeatedly asexually reproduced through softwood cuttings in Lowell, Oreg., and the clones are phenotypically identical to the original plant.